Rainbow
Rainbow is a one-shot written by Crystalshine. To all of you, who left so many unbelievable memories. Crystie I was there, awake, like a fallen sparrow. I was there, tired of everything. Everything. I didn't seem to be frightened, to see the things I was supposed to be frightened to see. My - my paws became hands and my sharp claws became soft fingers with sparkle violet-colored nails. I was supposed to be scared and shocked, but yet my heart was calm. I stared, numbly, and blinked when my emotions finally came back. I felt nothing, but I drift of sorrow, like a hawk, pouncing. I realized where I was. And I knew who I was. I was a human. And this - here, was the place where I was in my previous life, as a human. I was back. I was back to my life, as a 11 years old Chinese girl who was a fan of Warriors and a member of BlogClan. And Crystalshine was created by her - by me. Yet, I seemed to be so confused, confused of everything, like I was tired of everything. But, no. I was not. I remembered my life here, on the Earth, not in SandClan, not in the Warriors world. I was myself. Not the adopted SandClanner, not the injured deputy. Wait, I was nearly killed by the foxes, and now... I died, did I? Or why am I here, here with the memories I couldn't remember in my life as a cat? I don't care, and - who cares? I remembered these words. Who cares. These are the words I speak of the most these days - in these days in my life here, now. But, actually, no. I do care. I care a lot. I realized I was at home, listening to Rainbow by Liz Huett, one of my favorite songs. I turned the volume up. I felt tears swirling in my eyes as I heard - Looking for the rainbow to break the storm inside of me The rainbow to take the clouds that hide in me All I want is someone to heal the heart of me The rainbow it could be the start of me '' Grief is a weird emotion. I wasn't sad because I died, I was sad because I'm about to graduate. Humans are really weird. I was this sad when my dear Clanmates die, but now? How about now? I didn't how I just recalled the memories I couldn't remember in my life in SandClan. My classmates, my friends, my teachers, my school, every plant and every flower and every picture in my school. All the sorrowful memories - in my life as a human, and a cat - flew into my mind. I started weeping. What was wrong with me? I looked around, try to fade my sadness. ''There it was, I tried to make a smile in my face with tears. There is was my laptop. I took a deep breath as I typed and entered BlogClan and BlogClan 2 Wiki. The rainbow it could be the start of me. ... It could be the start of me. ... "Crystie!" "Crystalshine!" "Oh, Crystie, you're finally awake!" "We thought you went to StarClan!" "Shut up, Dreampaw! Crystie's not going to StarClan!" "Sorry, Sandstar..." I blinked open my eyes, slowly, carefully. Familiar faces flashed in front of me. SandClanners. My beloved SandClanners. And now, I had pelts of myself, of Crystalshine, the injured deputy, again. And I didn't die. And... Maybe I just fainted. And... I couldn't remember my memories as a human again. All I could remember, was - I sang it aloud. In front of my Clanmates. "Looking for the rainbow to break the storm inside of me The rainbow to take the clouds that hide in me All I want is someone to heal the heart of me The rainbow it could be the start of me Fun Facts *This is actually a fiction in memory of Crystie's primary school life, but she wasn't in that mood. *"Crystie!" ~ Shadowmoon the Medicine Cat *"Crystalshine!" ~ Cheetahflight the Senior Warrior *"Oh, Crystie, you're finally awake!" ~ Sandstar the Leader *"We thought you went to StarClan!" ~ Dreampaw the Apprentice *"Shut up, Dreampaw! Crystie's not going to StarClan!" ~ Sandstar the Leader *"Sorry, Sandstar..." ~ Dreampaw the Apprentice Rainbow is a song by Liz Huett. Category:Completed Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction Category:SandClan Category:One-Shot